Newest MemberAn Angel From Heaven
by ggirl1710
Summary: Congratulations Porcupine! You got yourself a little Porcupine! :D


**Just let it be known. My Angel fics and MoArry fics are _two_ different things! My Angel fics are of the actual Stooges,while my MoArry fics are of the 2012 Farrelly Brothers Stooges! Just so you don't get mixed up! Now, enjoy! **

It was a very emotional evening for one poor mother. She had just had her baby girl two months earlier and she was not ready to take the responsibility,even while pregnant. The young woman was only 23 years old and could not financially care for the infant,plus her husband had just passed on from a fatal car incident.

With no other option in her fate,she had to turn to give her child to another.

The now very saddened mother,shielding her face with the hood of her robe,approached a house she had randomly selected and darted towards the building. She walked up the doorsteps then set down the cradle that carried her sleeping daughter. The mother gazed at how ever so sweetly the new-born slept,becoming more choked up knowing it will be the last time she will ever lay her eyes on woman pinned a note in the infant's blanket then wiped a tear from her eye.

"Goodbye my child. May the Lord give you a better home.", she announced,her tone soft and breaky.

Broken-hearted,the woman kissed the baby's forehead then rang the doorbell multiple times. After so,like lighting rays,she bolted from the home screeching like that of a hawk sounding a message. She was never to be seen again...

Moe Howard,Curly Howard,and Larry Fine were fast asleep when they were awoken by the ringing of the doorbell. At first,the three men thought it was their heads getting the best of the,but the door bell was heard again.

"What the devil?", Moe said rubbing his eyes. "Who would be at the door at THIS hour?"

The men,who were all in their mid-30's,got out of their bed then walked down the stairs as they put on their robes. When Moe opened the door there was no one in sight. Befuddled,he was about to shut the door untill Larry hollered,"Look! Down there!"

Curly and Moe's eyes followed their friend's finger to where he was pointing about,stunned to see a baby left alone on their doorstep.

"My god,",Larry said flabbergasted. "Its a baby".

"I could see that,Porcupine.", Moe assured,presenting Larry with a bitter and forceful slap to the cheek bone. "Come on you chip heads,let's get this little nibbler out of the cold!"

Moe picked up the cradle,steady to not disturb the bundle of joy,and shut the door. Inside,the boys set the cradle on a table when the baby girl suddenly awoken from her slumber. She cried for a short minute but then cooed and went calm when seeing the three peculiar men. The Stooges just peered at the baby,still confuzzled. Each of them closely observed the child,the babe herself doing the same. Moe got too close,resulting for the curious infant to eye poke his point of view rigorously.

"YOW! OOHHH!",the bowl-cut one howled,rubbing his teary,now irritated,red and aching eyeball.

The child,who was wrapped in a blanket of soft pink,revealing to the Stooges that it was indeed a 'she',giggled at the dolt as he whimpered. Next, Larry picked her up and she got a tight grip of his fuzzed up hair of ginger red.

"Release me at once,you lil' twirp!", Fine warned until she finally did so,making light of the cinario.

Curly,eager to just give the newborn sugar,brought his index finger to her chin as she still was being held by Larry.

"Tickel Tickel Tickel! Tickel Tickel Tickel!", he taught.

Alas,the finger was too close,making the child at first nibble then crunch violently down to the bone.

"NYAH!",he squawked before yanking it free at last. "HMM! RUFF! RUFF!"

Soon enough,the baby released a cry of merry,having a gay ol' time. Moe,Larry,and Curly glanced at one another and could not avail to just smirk at the infant. What a coincidence for a stranger to leave such a mean spirited newborn on their doorstep. To them,she seemed like she'll fit in swell like with the men. Moe set his eyes on a note pinned on the baby's yanked it freeand the three read it to themselves.

The note said:

To the person/people with my newborn,  
Take very well care of Angel. Please give her a secure household,family,and life. Present her with all the love stored in you.

- Sincerely, a broken hearted mother.

"Angel?", the men pondered. "Angel".

"Well boys,looks like we're fathers.", Moe stated,crumbling the note.

Larry held Angel close,seeijg her yawn and fell back into deep slumber. There in his arms,Angel appeared very peaceful and cuddled deeper against his chest.

"Well. Looks like the little nut prefers you,Fuzz head.", Moe said.

The men glanced at the baby girl and smiled tenderly. Their hearts softened and was filled with blood. Each of them was now overjoyed,but not as much as Larry,oh no sir. He softly stroked Angel's hair and sighed deeply. He brought his finger to her penny sized hand and caressed it. A new father. Larry always wanted to be a father,and now his dream has come true. His heart beat rapidly and felt like it was growing as he looked at the baby girl,beaming,almost getting teary eyed.

"What a cutie pie.", Larry admit. "Just adorable. I'm in love. Talk about an angel,a real angel from heaven."

"If you hadn't had the nipper with ya,looking so fatherly-like,I'd pounder ya brains.", Moe assured

"Woob woob woob! I just thought of something!", Curly exclaimed.

"Anything that don't involve me really making ya sob like a child?", Moe smart mouthed.

"No,Moe! Honest!" He turned to face Larry,who was rocking Angle pie back and forth,and gave him the scoop. "You should be the Pop! You'd a FINE one! Get it? Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!" The flat head couldn't resist making light with his own pun,consideng Fine was Larry's last name.

"What'd I tell ya about puns,ya apple jack?", Moe warned,unvailing a can of slaps on the man.

"OH! HMM!"

Moe frowned at the imbecile until a light bulb set off in him. "Well by the name of the Father,Son,and Unholy Ghost! The kid's really using his brain!"

"Yeah? Where'd I get it?", Curly openly questioned,getting yet another harsh slam from Moe.

"He may be right for once,Larry.", Moe agreed. "Just look at her cuddle up against ya."

Larry glanced down at the sleeping baby joy once more before turning his focus back to his two aquaintances. "Gosh darn you're right!"

The Stooges then marched up the stairs to the bedroom where Moe and Curly were quick on their feet to construct a "crib" for Angel out of towels from the bathroom. When done,Larry carefully set his now little porcupine on the sheets and kissed her sweetly.

"You're home,Angel",Larry brightly announced. "You're home,darling".


End file.
